


I'm begging you to be my escape

by CristiRanda



Series: Un hogar en tus brazos. [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Reformatorio!AU, Suicide Attempt, Uso de Drogas, Violencia, abusos, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	1. Chapter 1

_Llueve. El chico, con los ojos fijos en las llamas danzantes, es totalmente ajeno a este hecho. Le da igual. Le da igual que el agua le entre por la nariz y le impida respirar; que moje su ropa y la haga pesada y la pegue a su piel, al igual que hace con sus espesos rizos. Le da igual tener los pies fríos, estar calado hasta los huesos. Le da igual, porque las llamas siguen vivas. Y por ello, tiene una oportunidad de sobrevivir. De ser libre. Sonríe y da unos pasos, acercándose a la casa cuyos cimientos mueren, devorados por aquella nube de color naranja. El pequeño muchacho toma aire y se echa a reír, comenzando a llorar, más feliz de lo que ha sido en los últimos diez años. Lo ha hecho. Ha roto sus cadenas. Se ha liberado a si mismo. La lluvia oculta sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos están enrojecidos. Por alguna razón, su audífono ha dejado de funcionar, y por eso, no escucha las sirenas. Y de no ser así, está tan ensimismado con el fuego, que no las habría escuchado de todas formas._

_En la otra punta de París, un chico de su misma edad, pero dos veces más corpulento, sonríe de forma temeraria. El Olympique de Marsella acaba de darle la paliza de su vida al PSG, y como buen Commando Ultra 84, el grandullón lo celebra, de la mejor forma que lo puede hacer un hooligan. Pegándose con sus rivales. Su corazón late con fuerza, excitado, al golpear a aquel Kop Boulogne. Con cada puñetazo que le da, siente que le está haciendo un bien al mundo. Destrozando a uno de esos putos fachas. A sus ojos, aquello no es nada malo. Ese tío es escoria, como todos los Kop. Racistas, fascistas, homófobos, la ultra derecha más casposa. Si, con cada golpe, siente como la euforia se apodera de él. La sangre mancha sus manos. Alguien le golpea por la espalda, haciéndole caer. Ahora, es a él a quien golpean. Afortunadamente, algunos Marseille Trop Puissant acuden pronto en su ayuda. Da igual que sean de grupos rivales, ambos aman a su equipo, y por ello luchan juntos contra la escoria del PSG. El muchacho se siente bien. Eufórico. Ahora golpea a otro tipo, mayor que él. Es entonces cuando el horrible ruido de las sirenas inunda el parking del Parc des Princes._

* * *

  
Feuilly está sentado en el suelo del pasillo, con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho. Es un mecanismo de seguridad. Piensa que así se empequeñece, y por lo tanto, evitará ser visto por otros. Lleva días sin dormir, y tiene mucho sueño. Estuvo casi una semana encerrado, hasta que un juez de menores lo mandó a aquel sitio. A los ojos de la ley, ha intentado matar a alguien. Cosa que es cierta, desde luego. Aunque su intención no era ''intentarlo''. Era matarlo. Le han hecho un examen psicológico. A Feuilly le pareció absurdo. No necesita que un psicólogo le diga que tiene tendencias suicidas. Eso ya lo sabe de sobra. Y si no, ya están los cortes en sus muñecas para recordárselo. Tampoco necesita que le digan que padece terrores nocturnos, ni que tiene problemas de sociabilidad. Culpan a esas cosas del ''intento de homicidio''. Para Feuilly, aquella es la chorrada más grande que ha oído jamás. La depresión no es la culpable de que intentara matar a su padre. Su padre fue el único culpable de aquello. 

  
-¿Qué cojones haces ahí tirado?- Feuilly se sobresalta y mira a Bahorel. Bahorel es su compañero de cuarto. Es un chico enorme, con una gran sonrisa, y el pelo rapado. Al principio le dio algo de miedo, porque es gigantesco, y asusta. Pero el carácter bonachón del grandullón hizo que ese miedo tardara bastante poco en desaparecer.

  
-No me encuentro bien...- Bahorel sonríe, tendiéndole la mano, pero Feuilly niega, quedándose en el suelo.

  
-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta, sentándose junto a él en el suelo. Feuilly se encoge de hombros. Bahorel le cae bien, y no quiere joderla diciendo las cosas que le pasan por la cabeza. -Bueno, pues si no piensas hablar, entonces hablo yo- Bahorel habla por los codos, de eso se ha dado cuenta. Y se nota aún más por el hecho de que Feuilly casi no habla. -Hoy me han hecho hablar con el puto loquero ¿Sabes? Dice que tengo problemas para controlar mi ira ¡Ja! ¿Qué cojones sabrá él? Te lo juro, he estado apunto de reventarle la cabeza contra el escritorio- Feuilly sonríe con cierta timidez, mirándolo de reojo. -Por lo que se ve hacen terapia. En plan, golpean y rompen cosas, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Me da palo ir solo- el más pequeño se siente de repente incómodo. No le gusta tanta complicidad, porque no está acostumbrado a aquello. Ha estado más de dos años y medio sin ir a clase. No recuerda lo que es tener amigos. En los últimos diez años de su vida, su único mundo era su habitación, y su único contacto con el exterior, su padre. Prácticamente ha olvidado como era interactuar con gente de su edad. 

-No lo sé... yo...-

-Oh, ¡Vamos! Romper cosas es buenísimo para desahogarse... y algo me dice que tú necesitas mucho eso- Ahora, Feuilly lo mira directamente. Bahorel le devuelve la mirada y sonríe, haciendo al más pequeño apartar la suya rápidamente. La sonrisa desaparece despacio del rostro del grandullón, que teme haberse sobrepasado con él. -Ey, tío, venga. Nos lo pasaremos bien-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? Hay mucha gente en el centro. Puedes ir con cualquiera de ellos-

-Pero quiero ir contigo- Feuilly vuelve a mirarle, con un gran ''¿Por qué?'' en los ojos. No lo entiende. En las dos semanas que llevan allí, Bahorel ha intentado entablar conversación con él en innumerables ocasiones, y el chiquillo siempre se ha mostrado apático. Pero el grandullón ha seguido intentándolo. La vida ha vuelto a Feuilly una persona desconfiada, porque sabe que ser desconfiado es la única forma de sobrevivir. O al menos, así era en su casa. -Mira, nos espera mucho tiempo juntos, ¿Vale? Quiero que seamos amigos, que nos llevemos bien- Bahorel es un bocón, pero en aquel momento, mide como puede sus palabras. Siente hacia Feuilly cierto instinto fraternal. Lo ve frágil, a punto de romperse. Y por alguna razón, siente que no puede permitir que eso ocurra. De pequeño, su madre le decía que era tan grandote porque tenía demasiado corazón, y por ello, necesitaba un gran cuerpo para poder guardarlo. Los niños del colegio se metían con él. Por eso empezó a boxear. Cuando su sobrepeso se convirtió en puro músculo, los niños dejaron de meterse con él. Y sin embargo, por la cabeza de Bahorel jamás ha pasado usar esa fuerza para meterse con otros. Si, se mete en muchas peleas, pero es contra gente que puede defenderse solita. -¿Entonces?- Feuilly lo mira, todavía dudando. Por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de Bahorel le da cierta seguridad. Le gusta saber que duerme en la cama de al lado. Le gusta tenerlo enfrente en el comedor, aunque sus conversaciones sean básicamente monólogos. Tras unos segundos, asiente, y Bahorel sonríe ampliamente. -¡Genial! Lo vamos a pasar en grande, ya verás- dice, levantándose, para luego volver a tenderle la mano, que en esta ocasión, Feuilly si acepta.

* * *

En aquel sitio, los mantienen entretenidos. Por las mañanas van a clase, y por las tardes hacen cantidad de talleres y actividades, orientados a ''reinsertarlos'' en la sociedad. Feuilly piensa que buscan alienarlos. La sociedad piensa que chavales como ellos están rotos. Que son unos inadaptados, que hacen daño al buen nombre del país y que no son útiles. Utilidad. Ahí está la clave. Los necesitan útiles, porque quieren que sean más piezas para el sistema. Claro que nada de lo que piensa lo dice en voz alta. Pero en una ocasión escuchó a Bahorel decir algo parecido, y le agradó saber que opinaban de la misma forma. Aquella tarde han estado jugando al baloncesto. Para fomentar el trabajo en equipo o algo así. Pero dos chavales han acabado a hostias, y con eso, se ha dado por finalizado el partido. Todos están en las duchas, menos Feuilly, que espera a que todos estén fuera para ir él. Bahorel ha notado que nunca se ducha con los demás, y que siempre se asegura de que está totalmente solo en el cuarto para desnudarse. El más pequeño se ducha y viste, y vuelve a su habitación. El grandullón está tirado en su cama, leyendo una revista. Feuilly se acuesta en la suya, haciéndose una bolita dentro de la sudadera del uniforme del centro.

-Fe...- el muchacho levanta la mirada, mirando a Bahorel. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el grandullón ha dejado la revista a un lado, y ahora le mira, con cierta curiosidad.

-Claro-

-¿Por qué nunca te duchas con nosotros?- Feuilly traga saliva, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Me da vergüenza-

-Oh, vamos, no seas tonto... No tienes un cuerpo feo, se te ve, a pesar del uniforme-

-No es por eso, gilipollas- Feuilly rueda los ojos, suspirando. Se siente incómodo hablando de aquello. Generalmente, se siente incómodo hablando de cualquier cosa, pero poco a poco, Bahorel está consiguiendo que se abra bastante, y ya es capaz de mantener conversaciones cada vez más largas con él.

-¿Entonces? Da igual, tío, lo siento. No tienes que responder- el chiquillo mira a su amigo, unos segundos, y finalmente se arma de valor para levantarse y cerrar la puerta, para luego acercarse a Bahorel. Toma aire y se da la vuelta, quitándose la sudadera. El grandullón empalidece nada más ver su espalda. -Feuilly...- musita, alargando la mano para tocar su espalda, pero su amigo se estremece y se aleja un poco. -¿Cómo te lo hizo?-

-Con el cinturón- Bahorel nota que tiene la voz cogida, y teme que vaya a llorar. No tiene pensando insistir más en aquello, pero entonces, Feuilly vuelve a hablar -Eso no es lo peor- musita, dándose la vuelta, y Bahorel aprieta los dientes.

-Te lo juro, Feuilly... si alguna vez pillo a ese cabronazo, lo mato con mis propias manos- dice, sintiendo como la ira se apodera de él. Siente nauseas. En su pecho hay una horrible cicatriz, mal curada, donde se lee, con letras irregulares ''puto''. Justo al otro lado, hay una enorme quemadura, que arruga su piel.

-No es nada-

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Feuilly niega, volviéndose a poner la sudadera. Bahorel lo comprende. Llevan casi dos meses allí, y solo ha conseguido que le deje darle palmaditas en el hombro de tanto en tanto. Su compañero vuelve a ponerse la sudadera y se tira de vuelta en su cama, dándole la espalda. Quiere abrazarle, quiere prometerle que nunca más va a volver a sufrir, que él va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para protegerle... y sin embargo, deja el tema correr, porque respeta a Feuilly. Sabe que le incomoda el contacto, que le provoca ansiedad. Y jamás se perdonaría hacerle sufrir.

* * *

 Esa noche, Bahorel y Grantaire están tirados en la cama del primero. Feuilly duerme profundamente, y ellos dos juegan a las cartas, cosa que, por supuesto, está prohibida, pero ¿Qué cojones?. Grantaire es un chico mayor, con el que Fe y Bahorel hicieron migas pronto. Nadie sabe la verdadera causa por la que está en el reformatorio, porque cada vez se inventa un motivo distinto. Están distraídos, jugando, cuando oyen el gemido de dolor. Bahorel salta automáticamente, porque sabe perfectamente lo que va a ocurrir. No es la primera vez. Grantaire, por su parte, frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué dem- es entonces cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Feuilly comienza a temblar, descontrolado.

-Ven a ayudarme, joder- Grantaire obedece, y le sigue. -Agárrale los brazos- ordena, mientras él se sienta sobre la piernas de Feuilly, para impedir que comience a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra. Por supuesto, Grantaire hace lo que le dice Bahorel, y sujeta con fuerza las muñecas de Feuilly. -Tiene terrores nocturnos, y se hace daño sin querer... Una vez- Bahorel se calla, porque el forcejeo con sus piernas aumenta, intentando zafarse de sus amigos.

-No, no, no, no, no, no- el chico jadea, entre convulsiones, intentando soltarse. Feuilly tiene la frente perlada de sudor, y su pecho sube y baja a una velocidad endiablada.

-Una vez lo pille intentando arrancarse el audífono.. - Grantaire bufa, intentando sujetar las manos de Feuilly. Finalmente, la tensión comienza a desaparecer de su cuerpo. Deja de forcejear, y poco a poco, su respiración vuelve al que debería ser su ritmo normal. Bahorel se levanta con cuidado, al asegurarse de que Feuilly ya está tranquilo. -El psicólogo me aviso, para que no me asustara... Pero son mucho más frecuentes de lo que esperaba. Todas las semanas me despierta unas tres o cuatro veces-

-Joder... ¿Por qué no has pedido que te cambien de cuarto?-

-¿Estás loco?- aquella pregunta sienta realmente mal a Bahorel. -Ni de puta coña, tío. Tengo que protegerle. ¿Y si le ponen con un tío al que se la suda? Se haría daño, no puedo permitir que se haga daño- Feuilly nunca ha tenido a nadie que le cuide. Nadie que se preocupe por él. Y Bahorel decidió hace tiempo que él se encargaría de cambiar eso. Y su compañero se deja, porque está empezando a cogerle cariño de verdad a Bahorel.

-Eres gilipollas, macho... Este tío debería estar en un manicomio, no aqAY, ¿PERO QUE HACES, MAMÓN?- Efectivamente, Bahorel le ha dado una fuerte colleja.

-Cómo vuelvas a decir eso de Feuilly, te prometo por mis cojones que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol- Grantaire hace un mohin, pero asiente. -Va a salir de esto. Yo le voy a ayudar a superarlo- añade, convencido. Grantaire va a responder algo, pero no quiere otra colleja, así que se calla, y vuelve a coger las cartas, y ambos siguen jugando, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bahorel está tirado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Hace solecito, porque ya está llegando la primavera, y eso le gusta. Le gusta el sol. Además, el Marsella va primero en la liga. Es feliz. Abre un ojo y mira a su lado. Feuilly parece dormido, y eso le agrada, porque lleva días sin dormir. Lo escucha en su cama, dando vueltas, sufriendo ataques de ansiedad cada dos por tres. Le gustaría acariciar sus mejillas, abrazarse a él, dejar que duerma en su pecho... pero conoce a Feuilly. Hace ya casi cuatro meses que están allí, y ha tratado con él lo suficiente como para saber que no es una persona táctil. De hecho, soporta bastante poco el contacto físico. Una vez, se abrazaron más de diez segundos, y el pobre chaval casi sufre un soponcio. Lo entiende, y por eso nunca se acerca demasiado, y cuando quiere hacerlo, siempre pide permiso. Feuilly suele dárselo, y entonces Bahorel apoya la cabeza en su hombro, o le abraza con cuidado. Pero no tarda en notar como Feuilly se tensa, y todo acaba ahí. A Bahorel le cuesta, porque, por el contrario, si es muy táctil. Le gusta acariciar, tocar, abrazar. Le gusta sentir. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, respeta a Feuilly, porque es su mejor amigo en aquel sitio. Justo en aquel momento, el objeto de sus miradas se estira, y Bahorel sonríe. El chiquillo despierta, bostezando, y mira a Bahorel, frotándose los ojos.

-Creo que me he sobado- musita, encendiendo su implante, que apaga siempre que pretende dormir.

-Si- responde Bahorel, ampliando su sonrisa. -Eso está bien- Feuilly sonríe y por inercia, se tira de las tiritas que cubren las puntas de sus dedos. Bahorel toma sus muñecas para detenerlo, y Feuilly arruga la nariz. A pesar de todos los éxitos que ha conseguido Bahorel con él, últimamente parece que están dando pasos hacia atrás. El chiquillo ha comenzado a arrancarse los padrastros. Bahorel cree que es una forma de autolesionarse, y le da miedo que vaya a más. No sabe que le pasa, porque Feuilly se niega a hablar. Así que el grandullón hace lo que mejor se le da, que es hablar por los codos y mantenerlo distraído. -¿Te apetece hacer algo? ¿O quieres seguir aquí, al sol, como los lagartos?-

-¿Hay otra cosa que hacer?- sonríe el chiquillo, devolviéndole la mirada a Bahorel.

-Podemos ir a ver si están echando algo en la tele, a esta hora seguro que no hay nadie en la sala común- su amigo asiente, y ambos se levantan, dirigiéndose allí. A Feuilly no le gusta demasiado la compañía de los demás, y en general, solo soporta estar con Bahorel, Grantaire y Montparnasse. Y justo son esos dos los únicos que están en la sala común, jugando al ajedrez (porque es la sala común, y están vigilados, así que jugar a las cartas es arriesgarse para nada) (y de todas formas, el ajedrez es un juego interesante, y ambos son buenos jugadores).

-¡Feuilly!- exclama Montparnasse, al verlo, y se levanta, pasando por completo de la partida y dirigiéndose hacia donde está el muchacho. -Tenemos que hablar... sobre ya sabes... eso que me pediste-

-Cállate- responde Feuilly, mirando fijamente a Montparnasse.

-Oh, cierto, cierto, que el grandullón no puede enterarse-

-¿Enterarme de qué?- pregunta Bahorel, frunciendo el ceño.

-Muchas gracias, 'Parnasse- gruñe Feuilly, cruzándose de brazos. Por su parte, el muchacho se ríe, volviendo a la partida con R. Feuilly bufa. Está convencido de que Montparnasse lo ha hecho adrede... se sienta en el sofá, encendiendo la tele, pero por supuesto, Bahorel no se da por vencido.

-¿Enterarme de que?- insiste, mirando a Feuilly con cierta preocupación. Teme que sea algún tipo de droga, porque sabe que ya ha tenido algún problema con ellas. Que no es que él esté exento de culpas, porque no es que fume tabaco, precisamente. La diferencia está en que Bahorel lo hace por diversión, y Feuilly por evasión. -Feuilly.... por favor- el interpelado gruñe.

-¡Hijo de puta!- exclama, dirigiéndose a Montparnasse, que ríe, desde la mesa. -No puedo contártelo- Bahorel bufa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque entonces dejará de ser una sorpresa- Bahorel sonríe un poco.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mi?- Feuilly asiente. -¿Por qué?-

-La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños- Bahorel sonríe más.

-Te acuerdas- aquello le hace mucha ilusión, porque a veces siente que Feuilly se limita a soportarlo, y que no lo escucha verdaderamente.

-Pues claro que me acuerdo...-

-¿Qué es?-

-Una sorpresa- responde Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿Voy a tener que esperar a la semana que viene?- su amigo asiente, y Bahorel bufa sonoramente. -Feeeee, vaaaaamos- Y las siguientes dos horas consisten en eso, Feuilly intentando ver una película, y Bahorel fingiendo que le presta atención, pero interrumpiendo cada diez minutos para insistir más. Feuilly se mantiene firme, pero cuando el grandullón va a ducharse, Feuilly va hacia donde está Montparnasse y van juntos al cuarto de este, para recoger el regalo de Bahorel. El muchacho vuelve al cuarto, y deja el regalo sobre la cama de su amigo, echándose en la suya. Cuando el grandullón llega, veinte minutos después, sonríe ampliamente al ver el regalo envuelto sobre su cama. -¡FEUILLY!- exclama Bahorel, feliz, y se sienta en la cama, cogiendo el regalo. Su amigo lo mira, y Bahorel palmea el lado de la cama junto a él, para que Feuilly se siente a su lado. Por supuesto, lo hace, mirando al grandullón pelearse con el papel de regalo. -¿¡Es la nueva equipación!?- pregunta, emocionado, y Feuilly asiente. -Oh, Dios, ¡Gracias!- no puede contenerse, y abraza con fuerza al chiquillo. Por unos segundos, Feuilly e asusta, pero intenta tranquilizarse y responde al abrazo. Bahorel se da cuenta de que no le ha pedido permiso, y se separa, mirándole. -Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan efusivo... ¡Pero es que me ha hecho tela de ilusión, macho!- Feuilly sonríe, y eso hace que Bahorel se sienta menos mal.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-

-Joder, muchas gracias, Fe... eres un buen amigo, tío... el mejor que se puede pedir... Te aprecio mucho- Feuilly sonríe un poco más, bajando la mirada.

-No exageres, tío... me habría gustado que el gilipollas de Montparnasse no te hubiese dicho nada. Debería haber sido una sorpresa-

-Meh- responde Bahorel, quitándose la camiseta que lleva puesta para ponerse la del Olympique. -Como un puto pincel me queda, ¿Eh?- sonríe, contento, y Feuilly lo mira.

-Si, te sienta genial- Los dos muchachos se miran durante unos segundos, y Bahorel se da cuenta de que le gustaría besarlo. Nunca había pensado eso de otro chico, pero por supuesto, se calla, y se limita a sonreír, dándole un apretón con la mano en el hombro.

-Es una puta pena que no pueda estrenarla yendo a algún partido... echo de menos ver al Olympique en directo- murmura Bahorel, tirándose en su cama. Feuilly lo imita, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, será lo primero que hagamos. Ir a un partido del Olympique. Pero sin romperle la cabeza a nadie ¿Eh?- Bahorel se ríe, feliz.

-Te lo prometo- responde el grandullón, cruzándose el pecho con los dedos, sin dejar de sonreír. -Tú jugabas, ¿verdad?- Feuilly niega.

-Estuve hasta los diez años jugando. Desde entonces no he vuelto a tocar un balón- Bahorel frunce el ceño.

-Eso no está bien ¿De qué equipo eres?- Feuilly sonríe un poco.

-Del Lyon-

-Argh... bueno, mejor del Lyon que del PSG- responde Bahorel, sin dejar de sonreír. -Tenemos que jugar, un día de estos-

-Llevo cinco años sin entrenar, Baho-

-Tío, eso es como montar en bici, no se olvida-

-No se montar en bici- el grandullón abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Nunca he tenido bici-

-Joder, macho... Cuando salgamos de aquí, yo te enseñaré ¿Te parece?- Feuilly sonríe, mirándole. Últimamente, hacen muchos comentarios de aquel tipo. Dan por hecho que, cuando salgan de allí, seguirán juntos. Feuilly le sigue el rollo a Bahorel, pero en realidad no tiene ni idea de que va a ser de él cuando acabe su internamiento. No sabe si volverá a manos del estado o... no, no quiere ni imaginarse la alternativa. 

-Me parece- responde el chiquillo, tras unos segundos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pase lo que pase, lo hará. Permanecerá al lado de Bahorel. Él es ahora su familia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bahorel frunce el ceño al entrar en la habitación. Feuilly no está, y eso es muy raro. Siente que algo va mal, y se dirige al cuarto de baño, que es siempre la primera opción cuando no encuentra a Feuilly... y el corazón le da un vuelco al ver que no puede abrir la puerta. Está atrancada desde dentro.

-¿Fe?- pregunta, llamando a la puerta, sin demasiada fuerza, para no asustarlo. Pero nadie responde, y el que comienza a asustarse es él. -¿Feuilly?- repite, ahora algo más fuerte. Y nada. -Joder- gruñe, comenzando a aporrear en la puerta. -¡FEUILLY! ¡Como no abras tiro la puta puerta abajo, y sabes que lo haré! ¡No puedes cerrar con llave!- se hace el silencio unos segundos y... escucha un golpe, como de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. El muchacho siente que la sangre huye de su rostro, imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles, y no duda un solo segundo en lanzarse contra la puerta. Tras tres intentos, consigue derribarla. -Joder, Feuilly- Bahorel traga saliva y corre a su lado. Feuilly está apoyado junto al váter, en el suelo, semiinconsciente. Y hay mucha sangre. Demasiada. -Mierda- busca toallas, y las usa para intentar parar la sangre que emana de las muñecas de Feuilly.

-Déjame- murmura el chiquillo, intentando alejarse de él, pero por supuesto, Bahorel lo ignora. No duda un segundo en coger a Feuilly en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho, y echando correr hacia la enfermería.

Un rato después, Bahorel está sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Su sudadera está manchada con la sangre de Feuilly. Han insistido en que el chico está bien, reponiéndose, y que puede ir a cambiarse. Pero Bahorel se niega a moverse de ahí hasta asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que Feuilly está bien. A salvo. Ha estado llorando, pero ya se ha calmado un poco. Se ha sentido idiota. Él nunca ha llorado, y menos de esa forma. Pero la mera idea de imaginarse el haber entrado en el baño, y que ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde, es suficiente para congelar su sangre. Finalmente, el enfermero le deja pasar. Su amigo está en una camilla, despierto. Le tienen puesto un gotero, con suero, porque ha perdido bastante sangre. Se acerca a él, quedándose de pie a un lado de la cama. Feuilly lo mira. Tiene los ojos hundidos, y tristes.

-Ey, hermano, vaya susto que me has dado- intenta sonreír, para romper la tensión, pero Feuilly arruga la naricilla. Es tan pequeño... Bahorel ha temido aquello desde que vio las cicatrices en sus muñecas por primera vez. En alguna ocasión se ha atrevido a preguntarle por ellas, pero Feuilly siempre se ha encogido de hombros, y ha ignorado la pregunta.

-¿Te echas aquí conmigo?- el grandullón parpadea, pero no puede evitar sonreír levemente.

-Si el enfermero nos ve, nos va a regañar-

-Me la suda- Bahorel no duda un segundo más, y se mete en la camilla, a su lado. Feuilly se abraza a él, y el grandullón no puede ocultar cuanto le sorprende aquello.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-El abogado que lleva mi caso llamo hace un par de días... Está en la calle, y ha solicitado que le devuelvan mi custodia... Dice que es muy poco probable que se la otorguen pero... él está allí, fuera, esperando a que salga de aquí, Bahorel...- musita el chiquillo, apoyando la cabeza en el amplio pecho de Bahorel.

-¿Qué cojones dices? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué cojones lo han echado?-

-Al parecer, no tenían pruebas que respaldaran los abusos... Como si yo no fuera una puta prueba viviente. Pero... pero tiene influencias. Y yo tengo miedo, Bahorel. Mucho miedo.-

-Shhhh...- Bahorel acaricia la espalda de Feuilly, mirándole. -Tranquilo, Fe... Ese tío no se va a volver a acercar a ti ¿Entiendes? Ahora me tienes a mi, para protegerte. ¿Sabes?- el grandullón sonríe ampliamente. -Tranquilo-

-Yo antes era un niño muy extrovertido-

-No tienes que hablar de ello, Fe-

-Pero quiero hacerlo...- Bahorel asiente, y continua acariciándole la espalda.

-Mi madre murió al poco de nacer yo, y mi padre se suicidó cuando tenía dos años. Dicen que la depresión tiene un factor genético -musita- Creo que es cierto. Estuve en un orfanato hasta los ocho, que es cuando... cuando me acogió. Joder- Feuilly cierra los ojos, tomando aire. -Me acuerdo de lo feliz que era al pensar que por fin tendría un papá. Como en las películas. Qué me llevaría a los entrenamientos de fútbol y que iría a animarme en los partidos. Creía que me daría un hogar. Que me llevaría al cine, y que iríamos juntos al parque, a jugar al balón. Creía que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños por todo lo alto, y que por fin tendría regalos de navidad- sonríe, cargado de tristeza -Las primeras semanas todo iba bien, casi era feliz. Entonces empezó a pegarme. Primero, la típica hostia cuando haces algo ''mal''. Luego ya vinieron las palizas. A veces, sin motivo aparente. Simplemente, estaba borracho y no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que darme leches- Bahorel lo escucha, atento, sin interrumpirle. -Dejé de jugar al fútbol. Poco a poco, me quedé sin amigos. Sólo salía de casa para ir al colegio, y muchas veces ni eso. Él les decía a los maestros que era porque estaba enfermo. Y en cierta forma, era cierto. Empecé a deprimirme... En una de esas palizas me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo, y eso me provocó la sordera. La historia oficial es que me caí por las escaleras...-murmura. -Eso si, me buscó a los mejores otorrinos de Francia. Y cuando dijeron que no tenía solución, me buscó el implante más caro que pudo encontrar, para que todos vieran lo buen padre que era, y cuanto quería a su pequeño...- La voz de Feuilly se entrecorta, y suspira, cerrando los ojos- Tenía... Tenía doce años la primera vez que me tocó- hay unos segundos de silencio, que Bahorel no rompe, más que nada, porque está algo conmocionado por todo lo que le está diciendo. -Primero, se limitaba a tocarme, por encima de la ropa. Luego no se conformaba con eso, y... y empezó a obligarme a tocarle a él. Por esa época es cuando empezó a llamarme su ''puta''- Bahorel lo estrecha entre sus brazos, y Feuilly se deja.

-No tienes que seguir hablando, Fe... De verdad. Es un monstruo, y tú solo un niño...-

-Tres putos años... tres putos años estuve viviendo aquello. Había semanas tranquilas, en las que no le veía el pelo. Una vez intenté escaparme, pero me pilló y... ese fue el día que me echó encima el aceite hirviendo. Ni siquiera se molestó en llevarme al hospital- Bahorel continúa acariciando su brazo, en silencio. -Empecé a cortarme a los trece. Intenté suicidarme cuatro veces. Él se enfadaba y me pegaba más. Por eso hice lo que hice. Y por eso he hecho lo que he hecho hoy. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no esté a salvo, Bahorel. No quiero vivir con miedo a que vuelva a por mi y me haga daño- Bahorel no se contiene y lo abraza con fuerza, y su amigo comienza a llorar en su pecho. 

-Tío... No te había escuchado hablar tanto... nunca. Tienes que tener la garganta seca ¿A que si?- Dice el grandullón, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Feuilly sonríe, volviendo a esconder la cara en su pecho. -Ey, vamos- lo despeina, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ya estás a salvo. ¿Entiendes? Yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Y lo sabes. Mientras esté a tu lado, nadie va a hacerte daño-

-¿Y cuándo ya no estés?-

-¿Y dónde voy a ir? No te pienses que te vas a librar fácilmente de mi-

-Gracias, Bahorel... de verdad-

-No las tienes que dar, gilipollas. Te quiero- Bahorel se calla de golpe. Lo ha dicho sin pensar. -Quiero decir, eres como un hermano pequeño, y quiero cuidarte, y protegerte, y esas cosas ¿Sabes, tío?- Feuilly asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo a ti también. Eres mi único amigo, imbécil. Si no te quisiera a ti ¿A quién iba a querer?- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente, volviendo a despeinar a Feuilly. Tras aquel momento de sinceridad, Bahorel comienza a charlotear, hasta que su amigo se queda profundamente dormido. Un rato después, aparece uno de sus compañeros, que colabora en la enfermería, del que Bahorel opina que va siempre con un palo en el culo.

-Tío, sabes que no puedes hacer eso- dice, mirando a Bahorel, a la vez que se cruza de brazos.

-Macho, Daniel, que se acaba de intentar suicidar... da un poco de tregua ¿No?- el muchacho frunce la nariz, pero los mira y asiente.

-Pero no puedes pasar la noche aquí-

-No te preocupes, tengo cosas que hacer- Daniel asiente y se va, volviendo a dejarlos solos. Bahorel se queda una media hora más allí, y luego se levanta, con cuidado, arropando a Feuilly en la cama. Luego, comienza a caminar, en una dirección muy concreta. Está bastante mosqueado, porque en teoría, Feuilly no podía tener acceso a objetos cortantes. Y se había intentado cortar las venas, con una puta cuchilla de afeitar. De algún lado habría tenido que sacarla. Y Bahorel está seguro de que ese ''lado'' ha sido Montparnasse. Lo encuentra, por supuesto, en el gimnasio. Siempre está allí, aunque nunca hace ejercicio de ningún tipo. Y nada más verlo, explota. Montparnasse no ve llegar el primer puñetazo, pero tras ese, ya tiene a Claquesous a su lado.

-¡Ey!- protesta el moreno, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Bahorel quiere volver a golpearle, pero Claquesous se interpone entre ellos. -¿A qué ha venido eso?-

-Sea lo que sea, seguro que te lo merecías- ríe Babet, y Montparnasse lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Fuera. Ya-

-Joder, 'Parnie, no se puede ni bromear contigo-

-¡FUERA!- Babet frunce la nariz, y acto seguido sale del gimnasio. -Sous, aparta. Bahorel es un tío civilizado, y no me va a volver a pegar ¿Verdad?- como respuesta, Bahorel vuelve a intentar atacarle. Montparnasse chasquea la lengua, sentándose en la tabla de pesas y mirando de nuevo a Bahorel. -Vamos, bestia ¿Me vas a decir que he hecho para poder negarlo?-

-Puedes soltarme, Sous, no voy a volver a pegarle- gruñe Bahorel, pero Sous no lo suelta hasta que Montparnasse le hace un gesto.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre darle unas cuchillas de afeitar a Feuilly, tío? ¡Pensaba que era tu colega!-

-¡Es mi colega!- Montparnasse frunce el ceño, incorporándose un poco. -Yo no le he dado ninguna cuchilla a Feuilly ¿Estás loco? Vale, quizás tengo unos principios un poco... diferentes a los del resto, pero en mi puta vida, repito, en mi puta vida haría eso. Además ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Feuilly no tiene nada que ofrecerme, y menos por una puta cuchilla de afeitar...- Bahorel frunce el ceño, mirando a Montparnasse. -¿Sabes a quien deberías pegar? A Grantaire. Él si que me pidió cuchillas hace como una semana. Pregúntale a él, yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Feuilly es un buen tío. Y le aprecio. Es el único por aquí que merece de verdad la pena. Es buena persona, a diferencia del resto de nosotros- Bahorel enrojece aún más, mirando a Montparnasse.

-¿Dices la verdad?-

-Bahorel, coño, claro que si- responde Montparnasse, acariciándose un poco más la mejilla. -No me voy a tomar a mal el golpe porque entiendo tus motivaciones, pero no es a mi a quien buscas- el grandullón asiente, y sin decir nada más, sale del gimnasio, buscando ahora a Grantaire. Está en su cuarto, fumando, y Bahorel entra allí, sin llamar a la puerta tan siquiera.

-¿De qué coño vas?- gruñe Grantaire, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Bahorel lo tiene cogido por el cuello. -¡Bahorel!-

-Por favor, dime que no has sido tú el que le ha dado las cuchillas a Feuilly- Grantaire mira fijamente a Bahorel a los ojos... pero no responde, sino que se queda callado, y el grandullón ve en ese silencio la respuesta. -Eres un hijo de puta, tío- el muchacho acompaña sus palabras golpeando a Grantaire contra la pared. -Hijo de puta- repite -¿¡Por qué cojones has hecho eso?!-

-¡No sabía que iba a intentar suicidarse! Pensaba que quería afeitarse, y como no le dejan cuchillas, pues... ¡Mis intenciones eran nobles!- el guantazo de Bahorel es tal que Grantaire acaba en el suelo. Pero no intenta devolverle los golpes, sino que los encaja con entereza, porque sabe que los merece. Tras un rato, ha perdido la cuenta, y le duele todo el cuerpo. No es hasta que a Bahorel le duelen las manos que para, sentándose en el suelo, al lado de Grantaire, que tiene la cara destrozada. Bahorel tiene los ojos rojos, porque no ha podido evitar llorar mientras pegaba a R -Lo siento...- murmura el muchacho, limpiándose la sangre del labio con la manga de la sudadera. -¿Está bien? La gente ha empezado a hablar ya-

-Está de puta madre, pero no gracias a ti... hijo de puta- Bahorel lo golpea una vez más, y Grantaire gime de dolor. -¿Qué cojones te pasaba por la cabeza?-

-Parecía desesperado, tío... Tú no lo viste... vino a mi cuarto, al borde del puto ataque de ansiedad... pensaba que solo iba a cortarse un poco, no a intentar suicidarse- otro golpe, que hace a Grantaire retorcerse en el suelo.

-Eres puta escoria, tío...- musita Bahorel llevándose las manos a la cara. -Te lo juro, Grantaire, si a Feuilly llega a pasarle algo, tú vas detrás-

-Y me lo tendría merecido.. tío, yo que se... había tomado ácido, no era consciente de lo que hacía... no pensé en las consecuencias ¿vale?- otro golpe, pero ahora no tan fuerte como los anteriores.

-Me acojona la mera idea... de pensar en ello... en Feuilly... muerto... yo...- apoya la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos. -Grantaire.... hijo de puta... no voy a perdonarte esto...-

-Lo entiendo... de verdad... Y me arrepiento, joder... no sabes cuanto... cuando me ha dicho Daniel lo poco que había faltado... Te lo juro, Baho, no era mi intención. Sé lo que es eso, ¿vale?- se sube la manga de la sudadera, enseñándole unas marcas viejas. -Antes también lo hacía... pensaba que era lo que necesitaba, yo... ¡AY!- ahora, una colleja, tras la que Bahorel se levanta.

-Por favor, R... estoy seguro de que volverá a intentarlo. Por favor. Si viene a ti...-

-Te lo prometo- Bahorel lo mira fijamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que Grantaire está siendo sincero. Así que asiente y sale de la habitación, sin añadir nada más. Se dirige directamente de vuelta a la enfermería, e ignorando las protestas de Daniel, vuelve a meterse en la cama con Feuilly, que todavía duerme. El chiquillo se abraza a Bahorel, sin despertarse, y este sonríe, mirándole. No, definitivamente, jamás permitirá que nadie le haga daño alguno.

* * *

-Baho- el grandullón estaba ya casi dormido, pero Feuilly lo ha despertado.

-Dime-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Bahorel no puede evitar sonreír, adormilado. Asiente efusivamente, y acto seguido siente a Feuilly meterse en su cama.

-Hostia, puta, tienes los pies helados- el chiquillo se acurruca en su pecho, y Bahorel no protesta más. Feuilly ha estado más de una semana en enfermería, y si lo han dejado salir, es porque su psiquiatra ha visto mejoría en él. Y si ha visto mejoría en él, es porque Bahorel no se ha separado en ningún momento de su lado. Todas y cada una de las noches que ha pasado allí, Bahorel ha estado junto a él, ignorando al enfermero. Por algún extraño motivo, al haberle contado todo aquello a Bahorel, Feuilly siente que se ha liberado de una especie de carga, que llevaba demasiado tiempo sobre sus hombros. En todos los meses que llevan allí, Bahorel no había escuchado la risa de Feuilly. Y una vez que la escucha por primera vez, se convence de que podría estar escuchándola toda la vida. Y, por fin, ve que la sonrisa que nace en sus labios, llega de verdad a sus ojos. Y en cierta forma, eso le emociona. Le gusta ver a Feuilly así. Esa tarde, han estado con Montparnasse y Grantaire, para celebrar que le han dado el alta. Bahorel ha perdonado a R solo y exclusivamente porque Feuilly se lo ha pedido. Así que han pasado la tarde comiendo chocolate y hablando de cosas poco transcendentales. Pero ha sido una buena tarde. Feuilly rompe el hilo de los pensamientos de Bahorel, al pegar uno de sus aún helados pies a su piel. El grandullón siente un escalofrió, pero no dice nada, sino que se abraza a Feuilly, con una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Cógela!- Feuilly está estudiando, por lo que no oye a Bahorel avisarle, y el balón cae sobre sus apuntes. El corazón se le sale del pecho, por culpa del susto, y enciende rápidamente el audífono.

-Joder, Bahorel- Feuilly suspira, al ver al grandullón mirarle, con una sonrisa. -¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el chiquillo, señalando el balón.

-Pues... es... un... balón... creo que está bastante claro- Feuilly sonríe también, lanzándole la pelota.

-Ya, eso lo veo, me refiero a que pretendes hacer con ella-

-Echar una pachanga. He hablado con el encargado, y nos ha dado permiso. Eso si, vigiladitos, para variar. Así que levanta el culo y ponte algo cómodo, que yo voy a ver quien quiere jugar-

Un rato después, ellos dos, R, Montparnasse, y un par de chicos más, están jugando al fútbol.

-Para llevar cinco putos años sin jugar, no has perdido la técnica- sonríe Bahorel, al ver a Feuilly luciéndose dándole toques al balón. Lo hace para impresionar a Bahorel, por supuesto. Y lo consigue. Aunque la verdad es que a Bahorel le habría impresionado cualquier cosa que hiciera. Le pasa el balón, y siguen jugando.

-PASA, PASA, PASA- pide Feuilly, y Bahorel le hace un pase casi perfecto, que el más pequeño mete directo en la improvisada portería.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOL- gritan ambos, a la vez, y Feuilly sale corriendo hacia Bahorel saltando encima suyo. El grandullón lo coge en sus brazos, riéndose. Entonces, pasa. Bahorel no sabe si ha sido él, o Feuilly, quizás han sido los dos. Pero la cuestión, es que se han dado un pico, pequeño, corto, tan solo un diminuto roce de labios. Y sin embargo, ha sido lo suficientemente visible para que se escuche un ''awwwwwwww'', proveniente de Montparnasse y Grantaire.

-Pero que putos maricas, ¿No?- ríe Montparnasse, y Grantaire le da un codazo, riéndose también.

-Anda, anda, buscaos un puto motel- Feuilly está totalmente colorado, y Bahorel sonríe como un gilipollas. El más pequeño se suelta, sintiendo todas las miradas en él. Por supuesto, sale corriendo. Bahorel suspira, y por supuesto también, sale tras él.

-¿Qué cojones miráis vosotros?- pregunta Montparnasse, al ver que los otros dos chicos se han quedado mirando el lugar por el que se han ido Feuilly y Bahorel, con bastante mala cara.

* * *

-¿Fe?- Bahorel entra en su cuarto, y se encuentra a Feuilly sentado en su cama, con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho.

-Lo siento- Bahorel sonríe un poco, señalando la cama, con gesto inquisitivo. Como Feuilly asiente, se sienta a su lado.

-¿Lo siento, por qué?-

-Por largarme así-

-Uff, menos mal, pensaba que era por besarme-

-Yo no te he besado, tú me has besado- Bahorel se ríe, y Feuilly lo mira un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, ¿Lo dejamos en que nos hemos besado?- el chiquillo sigue sonriendo cuando asiente. -Me gustas, Fe. Me gustas mucho-

-Tú a mi también-

-¿En serio?- como respuesta, Feuilly se incorpora y le da un pequeño beso, más largo y menos pico que el de antes. Bahorel sonríe mucho, abrazando a Feuilly.

-Debería ducharme, estoy todo sudado-

-Dime que me estás proponiendo que nos duchemos juntos, por favor-

-Si quieres-

* * *

Feuilly le tiende la esponja a Bahorel, y este sonríe, enjabonando con mucho cuidado su espalda, llena de cicatrices. No se besan, ni se acercan demasiado el uno al otro. Bahorel respeta el espacio de Feuilly. Sabe que no puede ir demasiado rápido. Y tampoco le hace falta. 

Un rato después, ambos están en la cama de Bahorel. Feuilly acurrucado sobre el grandullón, y este acariciando la cabeza del pequeñajo.

-Es raro-

-¿El qué?- Bahorel mira a Feuilly, esperando su respuesta, que tarda en llegar casi un minuto.

-Llegó un momento en el que me creí que todo lo que decía era cierto. Que era un inútil, que nunca me querría nadie... Pensaba que jamás tendría un hogar de verdad. Jamás pensé que encontraría mi hogar en un correccional-

-¿Este sitio es tu hogar?- Feuilly bufa.

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tú. Tus abrazos. Tus abrazos son mi hogar-

-Joder, que puto cursi, macho- ambos se ríen, y Feuilly esconde la cara en su pecho. Un rato después, ambos están dormidos.

* * *

Montparnasse gruñe, y Bahorel sonríe ampliamente, quitándole las galletas. A falta de otra cosa para apostar, usan eso, galletas. También están jugando Babet, Sous y Gueleumer. Han pasado dos meses desde que Feuilly y él se besaron por primera vez, y en cierta forma, todo sigue igual. Algunas cosas han mejorado... pero otras han empeorado. Justo en ese momento, entra R en el cuarto, jadeando.

-Están pegando a Feuilly-

-¿¡Qué!?- como dos muelles, Montparnasse y Bahorel se levantan, y salen corriendo tras Grantaire. Los otros tres, por supuesto, van detrás, pero con más parsimonia. Feuilly se está defendiendo como puede, pero es un uno contra cuatro, y son mayores que él. Últimamente, no lo dejan tranquilo. Esa es una de las cosas que han empeorado. Tan sólo una semana después que se hiciera ''oficial'' que estaban juntos, en la puerta de su habitación apareció una pintada en la que se leía ''maricones''. Pero los muy cobardes, solo se metían directamente con Feuilly, y sólo cuando lo veían solo. Y ahora, no está solo.

-¡Eh, hijos de puta!- grita Bahorel, a la vez que se avalanza sobre ellos. Montparnasse y R hacen lo mismo, y estarian ya igualados, cuatro contra cuatro, sino fuera porque Feuilly está en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Afortunadamente, Bahorel cuenta como tres, y no mucho después, los cuatro chavales están en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Justo en ese momento aparece el resto de la Patron, y Montparnasse suspira.

-A buenas horas, gilipollas-

-No sabíamos donde estabais- murmura Babet, y Montparnasse le da una colleja.

-Fe... Fe...- Bahorel habla a Feuilly, pero este no reacciona hasta que no le toca el brazo. Abre los ojos, claramente asustado. -Fe ¿Estás bien?-

-No- Feuilly habla en susurros, y lleva la mano a los labios de Bahorel, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el audífono?- pregunta, despacio, y Feuilly asiente. -Eh, eh, mírame- Bahorel le sujeta la cara, para que le mire los labios. -Voy a levantarte, y vamos a ir a la enfermería, ¿si?- Feuilly asiente, y Bahorel lo ayuda a levantarse. -Anda... ¿podéis ir alguno a hablar con el director y decirle lo que han hecho estos hijos de puta?-

-Voy yo- dice Grantaire, echando a correr otra vez. El muchacho siente que sigue en deuda, tanto con Bahorel como con Feuilly, por lo de las cuchillas, y hace todo lo que puede por compensarlo. Montparnasse ayuda a Bahorel con Feuilly, y el resto de la Patron se queda vigilando a los tíos que pegaban al chiquillo. Bahorel le explica al enfermero lo que ha pasado, y manda a Daniel a que hable con el director, porque no sabe si necesitara un especialista para aquello. Le pide a los dos muchachos que se vayan fueran, pero cuando Feuilly ve a Bahorel irse, se pone muy nervioso, y comienza a agitarse, así que el enfermero le permite quedarse. Bahorel le lanza una última mirada a Montparnasse, que sonríe, asintiendo. Con esa simple mirada, el grandullón le ha pedido que haga algo. Y por supuesto, Montparnasse lo va a hacer. Nadie toca a Feuilly y queda impune. Bahorel se queda todo el rato al lado de Feuilly, mientras el enfermero revisa el audífono, y luego los reflejos de Feuilly.

-Creo que es simplemente que se ha estropeado el audífono del golpe. No tiene pinta de ser un daño físico. Pero lo mejor es que lo mire un profesional-

* * *

 

Unos días después, Feuilly vuelve a la enfermería, para que le pongan el audífono nuevo. Desde la paliza, ni Bahorel, ni Montaparnasse ni Grantaire lo dejan solo. Pero en ese momento, ellos están en el despacho del director, así que está solo. El enfermero termina, y sonríe a Feuilly, encendiendo el audífono. Y lo primero que escucha después de casi una semana, es:

-¡PUTOS HIJOS DE PUTA FASCISTAS!- seguido de sonidos de golpes. El enfermero sale corriendo, y por supuesto, Feuilly sale detrás. Es un chico rubio, que aparenta su edad, y que forcejea con los de seguridad. -DEJADME EN PAZ, SOY UN CIUDADANO LIBRE, NO PODÉIS RETENERME- grita, pataleando.

-Ey, dejadlo- acude el enfermero. Feuilly opina que es un tío decente, el único del centro que se preocupa de verdad por los chicos. Los de seguridad sueltan al rubio, que está totalmente colorado y jadeante. -¿Eres nuevo?-

-Esto es un atentado en contra de mis derechos. Me han metido aquí sin juicio alguno, simplemente por expresarme. No es un atentado en contra de mis derechos, ¡Es un atentado a la democracia! ¡Fascistas!- Feuilly sonríe levemente al escucharle.

-Comprendo, ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería e intentas tranquilizarte un poco?- El rubio frunce la nariz, pero lo acompaña. Feuilly los sigue, y se sienta en la cama contigua a la que ha ocupado el muchacho. -Voy a buscar al director ¿Vale? No te muevas. Y tú -se dirige a Feuilly-Espérame, que eso aún no está totalmente ajustado- Feuilly asiente, y lo observa irse. Luego, mira al rubio.

-Tienes que estar en preventiva hasta que haya un juicio. Es una mierda, y es injusto. Pero es lo que hay- el rubio lo mira.

-¿En que puto país vivimos?- Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-En uno de mierda-

-Daría lo que fuera por poder cambiar los putas cosas...- en aquel momento, el rubio se da cuenta de que no se han presentado, así que le tiende la mano. -Soy Enjolras-

-Feuilly- responde el chiquillo, con una pequeña sonrisa. -Y si quieres cambiar las cosas, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte-

 


End file.
